$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {0} & {3} \\ {2} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {2} \\ {-1} & {4} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{3} & {0}+{4} & {3}+{2} \\ {2}+{-1} & {2}+{4} & {2}+{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {4} & {5} \\ {1} & {6} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$